


Rebellious Illya

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[GROOVY MUSIC PLAYING]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious Illya

**Author's Note:**

> based on the events in "The Cap and Gown Affair"

  
  



End file.
